After That
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Itsuki bersumpah, hanya kali ini saja membiarkan Mei-san miliknya menangis seperti itu. ItsukiMei drabble


"Itsuki," sang _ace_ memanggil, membuyarkan _catcher_ muda SMK Inashiro dari bayangan akan pukulan _ace_ lawan. Menyebabkan timnya tertinggal satu angka akibat lawan mereka yang dapat memukul lemparan Narumiya Mei.

Tadano Itsuki menoleh kepada _ace_ -nya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, seharusnya _pitcher_ lah yang paling menderita. Apalagi mereka tadinya sudah unggul satu angka, di saat-saat terakhir lawan mereka, SMA Ugumori, dapat memukul hingga membuat mereka membalik keadaan.

Narumiya Mei lah yang seharusnya paling tertekan. Karena itu adalah lemparannya. Lemparan yang dipercayakan penuh padanya. Itsuki memercayainya seutuhnya. Menghargai segala keputusan sang _ace_ yang menolak semua usul lemparan dari sang _catcher_.

Segala kepercayaan diri, keputusan dan wibawa sebagai _ace_ , runtuh hanya dengan terpukulnya satu lemparan.

"Bolanya," tangan kanan ber- _mitt_ milik Mei meminta. Ia kidal, jadi _mitt_ -nya terletak di tangan kanan. Itsuki membelalak ketika melihat ekspresi pemain yang hanya berusia satu tahun di atasnya. Pemain yang begitu ia hormati bagaikan Mei berusia sepuluh tahun di atas. Pemain yang ia banggakan lebih dari yang terlihat.

Ragu-ragu, Itsuki memberikan bolanya. Semua adalah kesalahannya karena membiarkan pelari memasuki home base. Semua adalah kesalahannya karena membiarkan bola terlepas dari tangannya. Semua adalah kesalahannya karena membiarkan lawan mencetak angka. Semua adalah kesalahannya karena membiarkan Mei mengeluarkan raut wajah yang begitu sendu.

Mei kecewa, jelas. Ini memang bukan pertama kali lemparannya dipukul, namun ini adalah kali pertama lemparan dengan segala percaya dirinya diruntuhkan hanya melalui satu pukulan. Pertama kalinya lemparan dengan menolak segala keputusan _catcher_ (yang notabene seharusnya sebagai 'yang paling dituruti') dipukul mentah-mentah.

Begitu ironis dan menyedihkan.

Itsuki menghadap dinding dan menangis keras.

Asrama Inashiro berkabung. Bukan karena ketiadaan atau apa, namun karena impian mereka memasuki Koushien dua musim berturut-turut harus kandas saat itu juga. Narumiya Mei memeluk bantalnya, menangis tanpa suara sambil membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Ia tidak menyalahkan siapa pun, hanya menyesal. Karena ia sadar, menyalahkan seseorang pun ia, keadaan tak akan berubah. Baik menyalahkan diri sendiri maupun orang lain tak akan ada bedanya. Ia bahkan tak berniat menyalahkan pelatih mereka, sekalipun pria kaku itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan sang _ace_ berdiri di _mound_.

Sebuah ketukan tertangkap telinga saat Mei baru saja akan menghapus air matanya. Cepat-cepat ia melaksanakan keinginannya semula. "Masuk," sahutnya parau dari dalam kamar. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, menampilkan sosok _catcher_ muda Inashiro. Ia masuk dengan wajah muram dan sembab habis menangis.

Mei sungguh tak ada muka untuk bertemu Itsuki, tetapi harus ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun, ia seorang _pitcher_ , pasangan _battery_ , _ace_ dan senior.

Juga sebagai seseorang yang dicintai Itsuki.

Mei pun sadar ia bahkan tak pantas meminta maaf. Setidaknya, sekarang.

Memalingkan muka, _pitcher_ kelas dua itu mendengus ketika mendengar Itsuki menyebut namanya. "Mei-san..." Panggil juniornya tersebut, mendekatkan diri ke tempat tidur Mei yang berantakan. Mei melakukan segala cara agar tidak mendaratkan mata birunya pada pupil kecil milik Itsuki.

Ah, Itsuki datang di saat yang benar-benar ambang. Pemuda pirang itu tak tahu ingin tambah menangis ataukah bahagia ketika orang tersayangnya datang sekarang. Di saat ia sedang berada dalam keadaan terburuknya. Bimbang, Mei tak mengerti harus bersikap seperti apa. Tetap memertahankan harga diri atau membiarkannya mengusir jarak.

"Aku tak perlu dihibur. Pergi!" Sisi egois Mei memenangkan pertandingan batin. Tangan dominannya melempar bantal bersarung warna putih khas asrama. Sebelah yang lain mengambil bantal guling yang juga sama basahnya demi menyembunyikan mata bengkak.

Lemparan itu kena telak, akurasi dan kontrol Mei tak berubah sekalipun keadaan amat berbeda dari pertandingan. Dengan objek bukan berupa bola melainkan bantal dan tubuh amat lelah sehabis bertanding sekaligus menangis, bantal tidurnya tersebut sukses mengenai kepala berhelai hitam Itsuki.

Tidak menghindar, _catcher_ muda Inashiro itu membiarkan bantal tersebut membentur kepalanya. Lantas, ia semakin menghilangkan jarak yang ada antara ia dan Mei. "Pergi! Pergi! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu! Keluar, Itsuki!" Teriak si Pitcher kidal.

Itsuki seakan tuli. Menulikan diri dari segala kalimat usiran Mei. Tak apa, toh ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat pedas dari _pitcher_ resmi Inashiro itu, jadi usiran yang tadi sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Itsuki berusaha kebal.

Pandangan Itsuki menunduk sejak tadi, namun matanya tetap memerhatikan _pitcher_ -nya. Pasangan _battery_ -nya itu sekarang benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Wajahnya yang manis kini terlihat sembab dengan pipi merah. Bahkan mata birunya yang cerah sekarang begitu muram dan menggelap. Ia seakan terpuruk dalam kesedihan paling dalam dibandingkan siapa pun.

Sungguh. Sungguh. Sungguh. Sungguh, Itsuki ingin memeluk Mei sekarang.

Hal itulah yang memang dilakukannya sekarang. Merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu di atas tempat tidur Mei. Mencoba menenangkannya meskipun dirinya juga butuh ditenangkan. Memberitahukan lewat bahasa tubuhnya bahwa semua baik-baik saja walau dirinya sendiri membatinkan tidak.

Seperti yang bisa diduganya, Mei memberontak. Bagian dirinya yang egois dan kekanakan itu entah kenapa masih eksis saja di saat seperti ini. "Lepaskan, Itsuki!" Perintahnya, padahal Itsuki yakin bagian depan pakaiannya pasti sudah basah akibat air mata Mei yang membuncah tiba-tiba.

"Tidak akan!" Balas si Catcher sembari mengeratkan pelukan. Mei semakin memberontak, jelas. Sayangnya kekuatan tubuhnya kalah jauh dibanding Itsuki yang memang berbadan lebih tinggi dan besar dibanding dirinya. Lengannya sama sekali tak mau lepas dari lingkaran tubuh Mei.

Beberapa saat, Mei masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun akhirnya menyerah. Bukan karena pelukan Itsuki terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, ia hanya sudah lelah. Walaupun poin pertama tadi memang benar adanya, tapi tentu saja tak akan ia akui.

"Mei-san, aku _catcher_ -mu sekarang," Itsuki membuka mulut. "Kau boleh menumpahkan semuanya padaku. Segalanya akan kuterima. Sama seperti saat kau melemparkan bola dalam pertandingan, aku akan menangkapnya! Semua perasaanmu yang terpendam, aku akan terima dan menangkapnya. Karena itu, Mei-san..."

Itsuki menghadapkan kepala Mei pada wajahnya, melihat dengan detil dan intens juga intim pada kedua mata biru yang kini kehilangan cahayanya.

"Berbagilah denganku, Mei-san. Kau pasanganku sekarang."

Mei memutuskan untuk menangis sekeras mungkin di dada Itsuki.

Itsuki bersumpah, hanya kali ini saja membiarkan Mei-san miliknya menangis seperti itu.

* * *

Daiya no Ace (C) Terajima Yuuji

* * *

A/N:

Malem kemaren si Dori minta drabble ItsukiMei, nih saya bikinin... maaf lama ya... semoga suka... readers juga semoga suka...

anggap aja ini kejadian sesudah episode 12 Season 2 yg pas Inashiro kalah sama Ugumori itu..


End file.
